Hide N seek
by MSRawr
Summary: There is a Guardian meeting on Saturday and Ikuto decides to come along. What will happen when trapped in the school hall? Only a game of hide n seek can make things more interesting! -First fanfic/oneshot Please read! :
1. Trapped?

**MsRawr: **Hellohello! First fanfic so yeah - go easy on me? (:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

**Hide N Seek**

----Amu's POV----

_I woke up, only to be tortured by the hot blazing sun. Slowly sitting up, I saw Tadase-kun. He sat there peacefully- almost as if he were waiting.. for me? I reached my arm out to call him but a dark shadow stopped me. It swooped down and landed elegantly before slowly rising up. _

_'Ikuto?!' I screamed. _

_'Yo,' The figure replied in his cool tone. _

_He bent down and stayed in that position for more than 1 minute. His eyes were staring into my own. Then his lips-_

'AMU-CHAN!' A high pitched scream woke me up.

'Huh?' I replied back sleepily. _Oh, that was just a dream.. a weird one too._

'Tadase-kun called to tell you that there was gonna be a guardian meeting at 10:30 today desu!' Su replied.

I rubbed my eyes again and focused on the pink and black alarm clock resting comfortably on my dressing table. I steadied my eyes and focused hard on the big red digits.

**10:00am.**

'CRAP!' I screamed out. _ONLY 30 minutes till the meeting!_

My chara's sweat dropped as I rushed to the bathroom. In less than 20 minutes of screaming and panicking (As well as Ran's cheering) I was finally able to leave the house.

----Walking to school----

_I wonder what that dream was about. Why was I dreaming about the perverted cat?! I should be dreaming about Tadase-kun because I like him.. don't I?_

'Hinamori-san?' I heard someone say. Snapping out of my trance, I lifted my head up to face the figure.

'Oh! Ohaiyo Tadase-kun!' I managed to stammer back. I felt my cheeks started to get red and hot as I heard a soft chuckle.

'Mmm Ohaiyo. Uhm may I ask what you were thinking about?' Tadase replied with a tone of curiosty in his voice.

'O-Oh! Nothing!' I panicked, waving my arms about. I looked at him closely, a blush forming on my face before I slowly ducked my head down.

The rest of the journey to school was composed of questions, blushing and soft chuckling- but in the end we finally made it.

---At school---

'Amu-chi!' Yaya called out as she jumped over to me and pulled me into the biggest bear hug ever. The rest of the guardians showed up behind her and sweat dropped. After we all greeted each other, we made our way to the table to have our 'meeting'.

'Okay so we all know that in a few weeks time the school dance is going to be coming up right?' Tadase asked

We all nodded.

'Well I was hoping we could all go to the hall to plan the decorations' Tadase continued.

'Hai!' We all shouted as we made our way to the school hall.

The doors creaked open and revealed was pure darkness. Footsteps echoed throughout the whole hall as tadase walked over to turn on the lights. After a few minutes of flicking and noises of confusion, Tadase ran back to us.

'Gomen ne minna-san! The lights wont turn on!'

'Dont worry kid, I'll run over to find a teacher or something to fix it..' Kukai smiled. He was always the happy-go-lucky type and made everything seem easier.

As Kukai ran out, the hall fell silent and dark again, that is, before Yaya decided that we were to go on the stage.

'Come on Amu-chi! Let's go sit on the stage!' She shouted at me happily as she jumped up onto the stage.

_Uhh, what did I do to deserve this on a Saturday? I should be at home, reading manga or watching tv! Hmm, maybe this could be a good chance to get closer to my prince._

I blushed at my own thought and shook my head slightly before chuckling at my own plan.

'Hey Ran, I think Amu is thinking perverted thoughts about Tadase-kun again' Miki whispered loudly. Ran laughed hysterically and Su giggled.

'I-I AM NOT!' I screamed back, now blushing furiously.

I ran around chasing my charas on the gigantic stage we were positioned on- as I heard the door close. Everything grew dark and silent. Everyone started panicking.

----Normal POV----

The hall went silent for a second before questions were thrown blindly around the room as the guardians and charas tried to find their way around, find each other and find out what had happened.

'Hey! What happened?!' A voice called out

'Rima! Where are you!?' Another voice called out

'Amu, I'm here!' A voice replied

Amu walked around blindly, bumping into a few things occassionally. She walked around for a few minutes before bumping into a soft but muscular body.

'Rima, is that you?' She asked worriedly.

'Nope, _amu' _The voice replied as the figure whispered in her ear. The hot breath against her neck caused her to shiver

----Ikuto's POV----

I had followed her since she left her house. With my cat reflexes, no-one had noticed me sneaking into the hall with them. I made my way in and heard Yaya direct the rest of the guardians to go up to the stage, so I followed. No later than 5 minutes after I heard the door close. I managed to get to the door and try to open it but it was locked. _Great going Ikuto. But.. _I paused, an evil scheme forming in my mind. _Maybe I can spend more time with my little strawberry..._

'I-IKUTO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' Amu shouted back. I chuckled as I leaned closer to her ear.

'To see _you'_ I emphasized on the 'you' causing her to blush madly.

I chuckled again at the cute blush formed on her face. _I guess today isn't going to be so bad after all._

----Amu's POV----

_Damn my blushing and stuttering! Why is he here anyway? Uhh, now I cant proceed my plan from earlier on. Damn you Ikuto. Damn you._

----Normal POV(again xD)----

'L-leave me alone!' Amu shouted blindly, not really knowing which direction she was supposed to be shouting at.

'Aaw but _Amu_, I cant. You interest me too much' Ikuto said back in a teasing tone before continuing, 'Anyway, we're trapped here. Together.'

Amu panicked. TRAPPED!? In the hall?! Without any lights?! But her 'Cool n Spicy' character kicked in.

'So? Kukai will come looking for us anyway. Plus, it's not even that scary' She replied in an annoyed tone.

Ikuto chuckled at her response before leaning to her ear once again. His hair tickled her neck as Amu flinched slightly.

'I can see that your scared. No need to put that character on for me' Ikuto said back his breath causing Amu to shiver and blush.

'Hey everyone! I found the emergency lights!' Nagihiko's voice called out from the centre of the hall.

The dim light appeared and everything was brighter, though, the stage remained dark.

'I guess it doesn't reach the stage' Rima sighed

'Rima! Where are you guys?' Amu shouted

'We're in the middle of the hall Amu-chi!' Yaya shouted back.

Carefully, in the darkness of the stage, Amu made her way through to the stairs before finally reaching where everyone else was. What Amu hadn't noticed was, Ikuto had been following her down. Everyone sat in a little circle with Yaya clinging onto Rima and Amu tightly. Tadase hurried down with Kairi a few seconds later and sat in the circle with everyone else before realising that Ikuto was there.

'What are you doing here you theiving feline!' He shouted

Ikuto chuckled, 'I came to see my little strawberry, kiddy king. Anyway since we're trapped there's no point in screaming at me. We should really hurry up and find a way out'

'Ikuto's right, but I'm sure Kukai will come back for us' Nagihiko added calmly

'But Yaya is scared!'

'Okay, how about we play a game to kill time then?' Amu said quietly.

Everyone went quiet and thought hard.

'How about Hide N Seek?' Ikuto said, a grin plastered on his face. Amu sweat dropped as she realised that this was one of Ikuto's evil schemes.

'Okay' Everyone else but Amu responded quietly.

Ikuto's grin turned into a smirk. '_Oh yes, this was gonna be a fun game indeed.' _He thought to himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

MSrawr: Hmm? Was it good? Please review so i can know! Anyway, in case your wondering, the chapters are going to be about each of the pairings: AmuxIkuto, NagihikoxRima, YayaxKairi and _maybe_ some TadasexAmu. Anyway Please review!

_**Preview of the next chapter: Hide n seek? OH no! **_

_**-**__ "I-Ikuto, what are you doing?'_

_'Don't worry amu, I know the best place to hide'_

_'H-hey! Where are we going?'_

_'P-PERVERT!'_

_'READY OR NOT! HERE WE COME!'_


	2. Hide N seek OH no!

**MsRawr: **Hi agains! Wahh; ty for everyone who read the last chapter. Anyway this is a sort of one shot if you get what i mean. xD BUT! enough babbling from me and LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Disclaimer: (Uh, another obstacle in my path for Hide N Seek) I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Hide N seek? OH no!

Recap:

'How about Hide N Seek?' Ikuto said, a grin plastered on his face. Amu sweat dropped as she realised that this was one of Ikuto's evil schemes.

'Okay' Everyone else but Amu responded quietly.

Ikuto's grin turned into a smirk._ 'Oh yes, this was gonna be a fun game indeed.'_ He thought to himself.

END OF RECAP!

---Amu's POV---

I sighed. _Uh, will that cat wipe that damn smirk off his face? I don't trust this game! He's gonna do something perverted to me! _

'W-WAITT! I haven't said that I wanted to play this game!' I found myself shouting.

'But Hinamori-san, everyone else has agreed.' Tadase replied

'Aww _Amu_, don't tell me your scared?' The perverted cat challenged, before whispering, 'If you are, we could always hide _together'_

Shocked, I sat there. A blush creeping onto my cheeks at a rapid pace. I ducked my head down. _I'm so lucky the lights are so dim._

'Whatever then, I'm not scared anyway' I replied with my 'Cool n Spicy act on to cover over my blushing

I glared over towards Ikuto, who had raised one eyebrow with that smirk still visible on his face. _Damn, if only looks could kill._

**----Normal POV----**

With the tense atmosphere between Ikuto and Amu, the others sat there with uncertainty in the idea of the game.

'Mmm, can we add some rules though?' Yaya asked

'Yes, I believe so too.' Kairi added in a matter-of-factly tone.

'How about we hide in pairs then?' Ikuto suggested

'Yeah!' Amu agreed, before realising that the one who had suggested was Ikuto, meaning that this wasn't going to be a good idea.

'Mmm, I thought you weren't scared, _Amu' _Ikuto teased.

'I-I'm not! It's just that it's dark... we might get hurt!' She replied with her head up high to prevent having to see Ikuto's smirking face.

'Alright then, it's settled. Pairs it is. Oh, and we should be allowed to chara change as well, yes? I mean, it will make things more interesting.' Tadase said.

'Mmm! Yaya will choose the pairs!' Yaya said. Yaya, who was scared only just a few minutes ago had returned to her energetic self again.

'How are you planning to do that, Yaya?' Nagihiko asked with curiosity

'You'll see.' She replied, grinning.

**----After the choosing!-----**

'Okay! So the pairs are: Yaya & Kairi, Amu & Ikuto, Nagihiko & Rima, Tadase & - uhm, well you're by yourself then' Yaya announced happily.

Amu twitched. All that trouble for stupid pairs.

**-Amu's POV---**

_*Twitch twitch. Twitch twitch.* Damn that perverted cat. If he wasn't here I might have been able to pair up with Tadase!_

Anyway, after a harsh game of scissors, paper, rock we had our pairs done.

_Flashback_

_The group was separated into 2 teams. The girls, and the guys. We had realised that one guy was going to be by himself since there weren't enough girls to make complete pairs. Ikuto and Kairi stepped up first and had their game. _

_'SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!' they both screamed. In the end Ikuto won by Rock against Scissors._

_After that was Ikuto against Tadase- in which Ikuto won so then it was Tadase against Kairi and Tadase lost. Nagihiko stepped up and vsed Ikuto and lost, vsed Kairi and Tadase and won._

_The girls side: _

_Next up was Yaya and Rima. Rima won yaya by Paper against Rock. Then Rima played Amu and Amu won, so Amu played Yaya and she won again._

_So the results: 1st= Amu and Ikuto, 2nd= Rima and Nagihiko, 3rd= Yaya and Kairi, 4th= Tadase [A/N: BUAHAHA]_

_End of Flashback._

**----Normal POV----**

After the exciting game of Scissors, Paper, Rock everyone was ready to play hide and seek. But that was, before Ikuto decided to add his own rules.

'Okay, so if after 5 minutes and the person still doesn't find the others, then the others win.' He said in his cool tone before adding, 'Oh and if you lose, prepare to suffer the consequences'

Ikuto turned around to face Amu as he said the last sentence causing Amu to blush and look down. He chuckled.

'Mmm! Since Tadase is last he can be the seeker, yes?' Yaya asked happily.

They all agreed and let Tadase to count by himself to 50.

_**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

---Normal POV: With the Amuto team---

Amu hurriedly ran up onto the stage and Ikuto followed.

'UGH, why do you have to be my partner?' Amu said to Ikuto as she turned around and glared at him.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow for a second then dropped it and smirked. He leaned closer to Amu before whispering,

'Face it Amu-'

'37, 38, 39, 40!!' Ikuto had been cut off by Tadase's shouting. Judging by his voice, he must've been quite annoyed that he was by himself.

'Crap!' Amu whispered loudly

She ran around the stage and fiddled with the curtains to find the perfect spot to hide.

'43, 44, 45!!' Tadase screamed once again.

Knowing that they were going to be caught, Ikuto grabbed Amu by the hand and started running towards the back of the stage.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing?' screamed Amu, who was now staring at her own hand being held by Ikuto's whilst blushing furiously.

'Don't worry amu, I know the best place to hide' Ikuto said with his trademark smirk still visible on his face.

'Why do we have to hide together?' She responded in an annoyed tone.

'Aaw but Amu, I want us to hide _together!' _Ikuto teased back whilst still running around.

'P-PERVERT!' screamed Amu who was, once again, blushing madly.

**---With the Yaya x Kairi team (A/N: == unsure how else to write that)----**

Whislt the clock was still ticking and Tadase was still shouting, Kairi had decided to Character change.

**----Yaya's POV----**

_*twitch twitch. Out of all the places, why here?!_

_'_Hey Kairi! How about we hide under the stairs instead?'

'No, no Yaya. To be a ninja, your hiding spots must be more exciting. More challenging!' Kairi said before chuckling evilly.

Yaya sweat dropped.

_Yeah, well the stairs can be challenging! Who says you have to be on the ceiling of the stage?!_

'Hey, don't you think we're gonna fall?' Yaya asked worriedly

'Hah! Don't be stupid Yaya! This can be apart of the training'

Yaya sighed. _Well, I guess Tadase-kun won't find us HERE'_

**--Normal POV----**

While all the other teams were trying to find a hiding spot, Yaya and Kairi remained as silent as still as possible.

'49, 50!!' Tadase shouted before screaming, 'READY OR NOT! HERE WE COME!'

(A/N: I know it sounds weird that he says "we" but heh, poor lonely guy. Let him have his joy aye? xD)

Tadase ran up onto the stage and searched around. He scratched his head a couple of times and started to tiptoe around again. But what he didnt know was that Yaya and Kairi was right above him. Yaya started to get worried and was sweating rapidly while Kairi just hung there with a blank expression.

'KAIRRIIIII!!!!! HE'S GONNA FIND USSS!' Yaya whispered to her partner

'No, of course not! Unless he looks up he isn't' Kairi reassured her.

'Mmm, I guess your right. Well I guess we should start counting down now.' Yaya replied.

'Yeah, 4 minutes and 38 seconds left' Kairi said in his trademark matter-of-factly tone.

'Heh heh heh, we're so gonna win this! I wonder what Yaya will get!? Candy? Chocolate? More Candy! More chocolate!' Yaya said to herself quietly.

_Drip, Drip_

While Yaya was daydreaming, she had started to drool. The bad thing is, it had started to form a little puddle on Tadase's head.

**---Tadase's POV---**

_Hmm, I feel something wet on my head? Heh, I'm probably just imagining things! Maybe I should walk over to the piano_

I made my way over and head some giggling, but I decided to ignore it.

**----Normal POV----**

While Tadase was curious in what happened, Yaya and Kairi were hanging on the wall wide-eyed and trying to restrain them selves from laughing. Yaya was clutching her stomach and trying to hang onto as tight as possible while Kairi just had a hand over his mouth to prevent sound from finding its way through.

No later than 1 minute, they both fell onto the floor laughing louder than ever. Tadase had heard this and ran over to them.

'Mmm Yaya and Kairi, I found you guys' He said quietly. As Tadase walked away, he had a smile on his face.

'Yeah, but you only have 3 minutes left and two more pairs to get!' Yaya challenged him.

As Tadase walked away, he Yaya and Kairi continued to laugh. Yaya was now rolling on the floor and laughing while clutching her stomach and Kairi just sat there cross-legged and almost at the stage of crying.

'Hmm Kairi' Yaya said after they had recovered from the deadly laughter phase they had been through a second ago.

'Yes?' He asked while wiping his tears.

'The spot may have sounded stupid at first but it was good anyway' Yaya managed to say while looking down and blushing

Kairi, who was now also blushing, readjusted his glasses and said quietly, 'Yeah, and you're a good partner too. I'm glad you were my partner'

'Really?' Yaya said, shocked. 'Because I was just thinking the same' She replied as she sat there smiling at Kairi.

'Uhm, Yaya-' Kairi managed to stammer out. He took a deep breath in and looked down while saying quietly, 'I really like you.'

Yaya sat there. Shocked. After a few seconds, her shocked expression slowly turned into a smile.

'Good.' She said while smiling more than ever. As she said this, she leaned closer to him and flung her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders while hugging him tightly. Kairi had been shocked by this but his arms slowly moved around and hugged her back. They stayed there for a while before Yaya added,

'Cause I like you too' She said, smiling.

The both of them sat there for a while before Kairi finally realised that the game wasn't over yet.

'Hey Yaya, let's go cheer for the rest, yeah?' He asked her as he slowly got up.

'Sure!' She replied happily as they walked around the stage hand-in-hand.

**2 minutes and 45 seconds to go.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**MsRawr: **YAYY! Anyway, that was the Yaya x Kairi chapter. Next shall be _____ x _____? Only I kno!

Anyway, thanks everyone for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It's so much longer!

WOOT! and guess what!? Since you all have been so nice, i have an idea for another fanfic/oneshot thing! hehs

anyway, ill try to get better and make my stories something that you all will like. Anyway! Please review!

_**The next chapter: The countdown begins.**_


	3. The countdown begins!

**MsRawr:** I'm backks! HAH! anyway, just to tell you I havent been able to update bcause I was too busy all easter-showy (Yes, I do live in Aus) anyway! It was great fun (Not that i think you need to know that) BUT! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA

_**The countdown begins**_

Recap:

'Hey Yaya, let's go cheer for the rest, yeah?' He asked her as he slowly got up.

'Sure!' She replied happily as they walked around the stage hand-in-hand.

**2 minutes and 45 seconds to go.**

End of Recap.

**---Rima's POV---**

_*twitch twitch* Ugh, stupid Amu and Ikuto making up weird games and rules. Why!? WHY!? Why did everyone want to punish me so badly!?_

I looked up. *twitch. The positioned hasn't changed for the last 2 minutes.

Flashback:

_'Hey Rima-chan! Over here!' Nagihiko whispered._

_'WHAT!? Under the piano!? WITH YOU!? No way!' I whispered back_

_'Well, it's either me or the punishment' Nagihiko challenged._

_I sighed and walked over. We got under the piano and sat on different sides. I then pulled the cloth down to cover us completely. _

_'Hey, the cloth isn't pulled down completely on your side' Nagihiko whispered._

_'Uh, it's behind me..I cant reach!' I hissed back._

_Nagihiko chuckled. 'Okay, okay I'll get it' he said while he leaned closer and tugged on the cloth behind me. As he tugged it, he leaned closer._

_'THUD!'_

_Step, step, step_

_'Hey, where are you guys?' Tadase called out._

End of flasback.

So yeah. Right now, I'm under the table with the friend-stealer and he was on top of me. We were unable to move though because Tadase had walked by and would've heard us. But that was 2 minutes ago and the guy hasn't even moved.

'Hey, cross-dresser you wanna get off now? I think I heard Tadase walk off somewhere else now' I whispered coldly.

'O-OH! Sorry Rima-chan!' He whispered back while he was blushing

_Waitt?! BLUSHING?! ..._

The cross-dresser started to get off but then stopped to think for a moment.

'Hey, hey just get off already' I hissed

'Actually, no. I need to clear some things with you and I guess this is the only way to keep you still until I can completely say everything' He whispered loudly.

His face was not blushing anymore but now serious._ Uh, what now?!_

'Hey, if we're loud Tadase-kun will find us you know' I said coldly as I turned my head.

'Well I'm not the one being loud.' He whispered softly.

'Whatever, just say what you want to say so you can get off of me'

'What I wanted to say was..' He paused and took a deep breath in before continuing, 'I never wanted to steal Amu-chan from you and I don't understand why you hate me. I've always tried to be nice but you never seem to accept me as a friend.'

He stopped and stared straight into my eyes before adding,

'I really wanna be your friend Rima-chan' He said softly as he got off of me and returned to his corner.

We were silent for a moment before I found myself whispering.

'This is why I hate you so much' I started to say.

I felt myself trembling with tears about I didn't care. I looked up at him and his expression slowly turned into a shocked one when he had seen my face.

'What's wrong?' He said worriedly as he started to come closer.

'No! I don't need your pity. This is what's wrong you cross-dresser. You steal Amu-chan away from me but then you act so nice! Your so perfect! You never give me reasons to hate you.' I said as I started to cry.

'Oh, I never knew..' He quickly said.

'You never know. I try and try to hate you but I can't. I'm freaking in love with you!' I whispered loudly as I started to cry.

I turned my head around in shame of what I had just said but then I felt warm arms around me hugging me tightly from the back.

'I love you too' He sobbed into the back of my shirt.

As soon as I heard those words, I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly. I was shocked but I felt tears of happiness stream down my face. I turned around and hugged him back. Seconds later I looked up to him and pecked him softly on the lips.

'Stupid cross-dresser' I whispered.

'Thanks, Rima-_koi' _He winked.

He chuckled and smiled at me. Then I let go of him and stared for a second. As if by miracle, I found myself smiling back as we laughed for a while.

Seconds later, the cloth rose up to reveal Tadase's face.

'Hey, hey guys I've found you' He smiled at us.

I quickly wiped the tears away and stared back at him and smiled. He rose his eyebrow for a second but then slowly smiled and nodded. Nagihiko looked at his watch and turned back to Tadase.

'1 minute and 28 seconds to go. 1 more pair huh?' He said.

'Yeah, Hinamori-san and Ikuto' Tadase said back whilst looking behind himself as he got up and walked away silently.

Nagihiko turned back to me and smiled. He leaned closer to me and pressed his soft lips against mine. It was a passionate kiss but an innocent one that lasted no longer than a few seconds. He then opened one eye and murmured something against my lips.

'Stupid cute girl' He teased.

I blushed as our lips parted. His face was now no more than a few centimeters apart from mine.

'Thanks.' I replied.

**----Tadase's POV----**

I slowly departed from the pair as I narrowed my eyes around the stage.

'Thieving feline. I'm not going to let you win' I whispered to myself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MsRawr: WOOOOOT! Another chapter gone! Well, if you're waiting for an Amuto chapter then the next one's it! I have alot in mind for Amuto since it's my fav pairing so yeah. Oh and don't think next chapter is going to be the last one cause it isn't. xD Thankyou to all the readers and supporters and my new story may be uploaded in a few days time so look out for that too. Oh! and because this chapter was so short the next one will be uploaded faster(I hope) Anyway, please review!

**Next chapter:**

**-**_**Coming to an end?!**_


	4. Coming to an end?

MsRawr: Hey! Sorry if the update has been a bit late. Anyway, this chapter is amuto I guess. So I hope you'll enjoy this. Don't forget to review!

Hide N Seek

_**Coming to an end!?**_

Recap:

_-I slowly departed from the pair as I narrowed my eyes around the stage._

_'Thieving feline. I'm not going to let you win' I whispered to myself._

End of Recap-

---Ikuto's POV----

_We have been sitting here for a while now. Not that I dislike the location, or rather _position _we're in but I think we're the only pair left._

'H-Hey Ikuto, I think you can move over there now' Amy whispered coldly as her index finger was directed to the other side of the table.

'Mmm I think I'm starting to like this position' I teased.

Our position was far from the worst for me. We were under a table amongst the piles and stacks of other tables and chairs around us. Since there was a cloth nearby, we had used to to cover all the sides so we wouldn't be seen. But I guess we should move off somewhere soon.

---Amu's POV---

_Damn smirking-perverted-idiot cat! _

This position is a nightmare. Ikuto was sitting cross legged in front of me and leaning on me. Since the table was a little small, we were unable to have our personal spaces.

Step, step.

_OHH SHIIITTTT ! Tadase-kun is nearby._

I looked at Ikuto worriedly and he nodded back. As the footsteps got louder, I started to get scared. As I was trying to peek through the dark cloth, Ikuto leaned over and pushed me back.

'Hey, your gonna get us caught you know' He said.

'Mmm! But Tadase-kun will find us anyway' I replied coldy.

He looked at me for a second as though he was trying to think of something. Then, no later than a few seconds, his face was no longer serious and turned back to normal.

'1 minute left?' I questioned.

'54 seconds.' He replied.

I tried to keep my breathing calm so we would not be caught. Since this was just a game, I shouldn't be so serious. Although, I had kept on reminding myself about that look I had gotten from the pervert when he mentioned the_ punishment_. This had resulted in such determination to win from me. I started to worry and shake a little. I was never good at hide and seek, and I really don't think hiding with a pervert is helping.

'Hey, Amu, you alright?' He looked at me worriedly.

I looked up and nodded. As I did this, he leaned closer and put his arms around me. I was surprised at first but found myself enjoying it. He made me feel warm and comfortable. The heat rose up to my cheeks as not even the darkness could disguise the red colour forming on me. _WAIT!? WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!_

'Hey, stop thinking perverted thoughts' He teased.

I quickly snapped out of the trance and looked up. Then, with all the power I had, I pushed him off of me.

BAM!

'Owww' Ikuto whined as he rubbed his head. 'That's not nice, I thought you were enjoying our little hug.'

'P-pervert! What did you think you were doing anyway?! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME?' I screamed, forgetting what we were doing under a tiny table in the first place.

'Hush!' He said as his index finger was placed on my lip to remind me.

I nodded.

'Hey, let's move off behind those curtains' He whispered as his finger was pointed under the dark cloth which was blocking my view.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about but I really didn't like the idea of being on the stage by myself, so I had followed him anyway.

'Hmm, I think Tadase-kun went the other way' I whispered as the footsteps on the other side of the stage faded into the darkness.

Ikuto grabbed my hand as we crawled under the table. I blushed, but decided to shake it off. Once we were out of the table, I took a deep breath in. _Ahhhhhhh, fresh air. _Ikuto looked at me as though I was crazy but continued to walk around. We then reached the side of the stage and hid behind the curtains. Once again, it had been a crowded space. Even worse than the table- but I wasn't expecting much with Ikuto anyway. He pushed me to the wall and used his hands to signal for me to stay still. He then turned his back to me and looked around. As he turned around I decided to make funny faces to his back. He turned around and I quickly rested my hands behind my own back and looked and him sweetly.

'Yes, Ikuto?' I said as I smiled innocently.

Ikuto smirked. _Oh shit._ He leaned closer and closer. As he did so, the curtain resting on his shoulder fell, causing the space to be pitch black. I could not see what he was doing, but then again, he couldn't see my blush. I then felt his presence come closer and closer to me.

'W-what are you doing!?' I managed to stammer.

He chuckled, his hot breath tickling my neck. His lips then moved up towards my ear.

Nibble.

'G-GAHHH!? P-PERVERRTTT!' I screeched. He chuckled once again.

I looked at him closely and he stared back at me. Then his eyes trailed down and smirked.

'Oops, your zipper is-' He cut short.

'Gah!' I screeched again as I looked down.

As I did so I felt Ikuto's fingers flick my head. It was soft, but it had hurt anyway.

'Baka, that's for being loud' He laughed.

I started to complain louder and louder.

'Pssht, stupid partner. Your a pervert and now your even assaulting me' I said as I glared.

He looked at me for a second as I continued to complain loudly.

'Why, why, why me?! What did I do? You freaking pervert-' I was cut off by something that prevented words being projected.

It were his lips, I had realised a few seconds later. I stood there. Shocked. They were soft but hard. His lips were pushed harder onto mine with such demand. I then felt his tongue lick my lips and begging for entrance. My heart beat increased rapidly as I managed to gasp. Ikuto has taken this as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. His tongue then explored my mouth as I moaned contently. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto with one eye closed and smirking. Then, unexpectedly, I found myself kissing back. Ikuto was shocked too for a second, before continuing the passionate kiss. My tongue and lips had a mind of its own as I explored his own mouth and battled with his tongue. As I did this, I earned a moan from Ikuto.

After making out, we parted for air. I was blushing madly and kept on looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact. I then felt soft fingers under my chin as it rose up. Ikuto looked at me in the eye for a second before smirking.

'I told you to be quiet' He teased.

'P-Pe-' I screamed. I was cut off by my own mind as I had remembered my punishment for being loud.

I then looked at Ikuto whose cheeks seemed coloured with a feint tint of pink.. _No, I'm imagining things. _

Step, step.

The curtain rose slowly. I tensed. As it did so, it revealed blond strands of hair.

Tadase stood there shocked but then grinned victoriously. Had we lost?

'Found you.' He said as he was grinning.

I sighed. Oh joy, punishment time. I had started to think up of the different excuses I could use to get out of it before I was cut off by Ikuto's cool voice tone.

'5 minutes and 18 seconds' He replied calmly as one eyebrow rose to signify a challenge.

Tadase stood there. Shocked. He then looked down and gestured defeat. Ikuto looked at me and winked. I blushed.

'YAAAAYYY! YAYA WON! YAYA WON!' A high pitched scream came through.

I ran out and down the stairs to join the rest of the group. Rima was sitting next to Nagihiko and holding hands. I immediately sent a questioning look towards their direction and Rima just blushed while Nagihiko winked. Kairi was also blushing and Yaya was sitting next to him. I realised the situation and grinned happily. I looked at both Yaya and Rima in the way that says: Your-going-to-tell-me-everything-after and they nodded.

'So, what are we gonna do for the punishment?' Nagihiko questioned.

'Hmm, a punishment for kiddy king huh?' Ikuto's cool voice echoed loudly as he and Tadase slowly walked down off the stage to join us.

-CREEEAAAAK-.

'Hey, I found you guys!' Kukai shouted.

'Kukai! Thanks for saving Yaya!' Yaya shouted back.

We were all relieved as we saw the feint sunlight shining through.

'I hope you guys are alright. Anyway, get out of there' He said as he flashed us a warm smile.

'Hai!' We all shouted back as we made our way out of the door.

When we were all out, Yaya was jumping around with Kairi as Rima and Nagihiko were in the corner talking and laughing quietly. Kukai looked at the couples and sent me a questioning look.

'Hmm, did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

I laughed and winked. He stood there shocked but then slowly nodded as he started to realise what was happening.

---Normal POV---

While everyone was happy about being let out of the hall, no-one had realised Tadase in the bushes being depressed. He had started to grow mushrooms as the aura around him was dark and gloomy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MsRawr: DONE! Sorry for being so late! But anyway, that was really long! Oh this isn't the last chapter, but hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is going to be :

-_**The punishment?!**_

It will also have minor pairings as well! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to click the pretty little green button! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Note: Help!

MsRawr: Hello! I'm backs, but not with another chapter.. SORRY! But ! This isn't to say: 'i wont be updating or whatever' cause i will!

Anyway, enough side tracking.. what I'm trying to say is...

I NEED **YOUR **HELP!

**How? **Just submit your idea of a punishment for Tadase!

**Where? **In the review section.

**So? **Got an idea? Just click on the white/green button and send it to me !

**And? **Then I will try to include most ideas submitted.

Thanks! Oh and I'll try my best to update very soon.

**Well? **Get thinking and sending!

Love,

MsRawr. xD


	6. The PunishmentRealizations! LAST CHAP

**MsRawr:** OMG ! 6 PAGES! Why so long? I decided to add more on the amuto since it wasn't so clear about the situation between Amu and Ikuto. Anyway, Utau appears! Has she got something to confess? Maybe! Anyway, this is last chapter so yeah. READ PLEASE! (Also, read my new story aye? "Holiday love") teehee. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Hide N Seek.**

**The Realizations+ The Punishment.**

---Normal POV---

While everyone was jumping around happily, they all had a vague idea of a punishment forming in their minds.

'Hey, everyone, what should we do for a punishment?' Yaya called out.

As Yaya shouted this, Tadase turned around and stared at the group with sad, puppy dog eyes. The aura around him had still remained dark and gloomy. His eyes met the blazing sun and sparkled, as if it were begging for mercy. Ikuto looked at Tadase and smirked.

'How about tomorrow? Because I'm already tired, it's been a long day' Amu suggested. She was right, it was a tiring day but that was not the only reason she had decided to postpone the punishment.

'Yeah, Amu's right. How about we meet tomorrow?' Nagihiko suggested calmly.

'Hai!' Everyone replied.

A few seconds later the area was filled with variations of 'byes' and 'see ya' directed at different people. Soon the school was lonely and quiet again.

Nagihiko had walked home with Kukai and Tadase, whom up until that time, was still depressed. While Yaya, Rima and Amu walked home together. While Ikuto? He vanished as soon as the ceremony of 'byes' was over. Vanished swiftly like a cat.

While the girls were walking, the only thing on the mind of one another was their own confession of what happened. Being so, they had all agreed to go to Amu's house and discuss it.

'Mum, I'm home!' Amu shouted across the room as she opened the door and gestured for her friends to come in.

'Okay honey,' Her mum shouted back as she came out to greet Amu and her friends. 'Friends over today?' She asked while smiling at the guests.

'Yeah, we'll be going up to my room now.' Amu said as she shuffled up quickly towards the stairs.

Her mum smiled as she looked up towards the stairs, watching her daughter and her friends carefully open the door and shutting it tight behind themselves. With that, she resumed to her cooking.

---Amu's POV---

We entered my room and I shut the door tight, hoping no-one would be eavesdropping. I turned towards my friends and stared at them. They were sitting on my bed and looking at me curiously and were discussing something amongst themselves, almost as if they were suspecting something.

'Okay, SPILL.' I demanded.

'W-what?' They looked at me with questioning looks.

'Well, tell me what happened! You guys didn't magically just get with those guys without anything happening.' I explained impatiently.

'Okay, Yaya will go first then?' Yaya asked happily.

We nodded, all eager to hear the story.

'Well, we were hiding on the top of the ceiling, stupid I know, but-' Yaya continued to explain.

---After the confessions of Yaya and Rima---

I was clutching my pillow and taking some time to take the information in. Yaya is now officially with Kairi and Rima is officially with Nagihiko. I looked at the two who were blushing. Since I had felt guilty about them not knowing my situation, I decided to confess.

'W-wow. How cute! Your now going out!' I exclaimed happily at my friends. They nodded and blushed. I knew this wasn't my 'Cool N Spicy' character, but these guys knew the real me.

'Hey,' Rima said suddenly, whilst giving me curious looks. 'Did anything happen between you and Ikuto?' She asked.

_DAMN! How did she know?Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh._

I blushed heavily and looked down.

'So something did happen Amu-chi?' Yaya asked.

I nodded and they looked at me wide-eyed while Rima just smirked.

'N-no! Well, I don't know. We just kissed-' I said before I was cut off by gasping noises made by my friends.

'AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?' They both exclaimed unhappily.

'B-but! He didn't really.. confess or anything' I said, my tone quieting down as I progressed along the sentence.

'So, he kissed you but you're not officially together?' Rima asked suspiciously.

'Y-yeah..' I replied quietly.

'ASK HIM THEN, AMU-CHI!' Yaya said.

'Wait, Amu. Do you even like Ikuto?' Rima asked.

I thought hard. Had I even liked that perverted cat? Was he really someone I would like to be my boyfriend? I looked up to my friends for help. Rima sighed.

'Okay then, how about this. When you're in trouble, who do you think of first?' Rima asked.

Suddenly, flashbacks of me screaming for help from the perverted cat came into my mind. I was surprised. He WAS the first person I thought of.

'And, the person you want to be around the most??' Yaya asked.

I thought of it again. Firstly, it might have been my best friends that were girls but Ikuto had always, made me feel safe, feel wanted.

I looked up to them again. I _had _loved Ikuto, I _do_ love Ikuto.

I thanked my friends and they had left. I then had a shower and washed my hair. Standing on the balcony, I looked up to the bright moon.

'Ikuto,' I said to myself quietly, 'Do you love me back?'

---Normal POV---

'IT'S PUNISHMENT DAY!' Yaya exclaimed happily.

Everyone had turned up to school ready for the punishment. Some had brought papers of ideas and others just had ideas in their heads. Everyone was eager, that is, except Tadase himself.

Tadase must have been extremely worried about his health. This can be shown through his clothing. He had brought an umbrella, a few raincoats (In which he was wearing one) and a large helmet. Few had laughed at the sight of Tadase, while others controlled their laughter and remained at a slight giggle.

_**LET THE PUNISHMENT BEGIN!**_

Since the rest of the people had already planned out the punishment, and Kukai was told the whole story, Tadase was directed to sit in the grass and wait patiently for the rest to begin the punishment.

In the end, they had decided on one minor punishment each. Tadase was not so happy about this, but then again, the idea of Kukai with a baseball bat being directed at him while he was hanging upside-down in just his underpants wasn't so much better.

'Tadase-kun, ready for your transformation?' Rima declared, trying to hold her laughter in.

Yaya and Amu giggled and Tadase stared at the girl's nervously.

-10 minutes later-

'TADA-CHAN! COME IN PLEASE!' Yaya exclaimed happily.

Rima walked out crying and laughing while Amu was giggling uncontrollably.

All the guys sat around the table and curiously looked around, waiting for the arrival of their new servant for 1 week.

Step, step.

'Happy?' Tadase walked as he stepped out behind Amu.

He had make-up on and was wearing a maid outfit. The make-up looked, well let's just say, hideous. Blue eye-shadow badly done. Bright red lipstick, pink blush and pig tails. Tadase was on the verge of crying as all the guys burst into uncontrollable laughter. Once Ikuto had recovered from his deathly phase, he turned to look at Tadase and smirked.

'Hey, Tadase-k.. wait, no, Tada-chan. Get me my drink.' Ikuto demanded whilst directing his index finger towards the drink merely 2 centimeters from his grasp.

Tadase glared, but then removed himself from his position and walked over to the table. If you had been a stranger, you would have guessed he was a girl with bad make-up skills.

'Here, stupid cat' Tadase mumbled as he handed Ikuto the drink.

Kukai stopped laughing and started to wipe his tears.

'You mean, master.' He commanded.

'Yes, MASTER' Tadase echoed.

The day went by uncontrollably fast as everyone had turns in playing whack-a-maid. Each were given a baseball bat and were to chase the poor maid with his shoe-laces tied together. He tripped, he fell, he got whacked and he got what he deserved. Photos were taken and laughter roared loudly.

Before anyone had noticed, the sun had started to set and it was time to return home. Everyone gathered around to take one last group photo and prepared to go their separate ways.

'Hey guys, I need to say something' Kukai said suddenly

'Yeah?' They replied.

'Uhm- I forgot to tell you that I came late because that I went to have some ramen.' He confessed guiltily

'WHAT!?' They all shouted, as they chased Kukai around.

He laughed and panted heavily while bringing his hands up to defend himself.

'Hey, hey, that's not all. I have something else to confess.'

The rest glared.

'Heh well, when I was there I met Utau and well.. we talked' He said slowly.

The rest were shocked.

'And .. well we're now sorta-' He said before he was cut of by a familiarly beautiful girl.

'Going out.' She finished, calmly.

'UTAU!?' Everyone exclaimed, even including Ikuto.

'Yeah, I came to pick Kukai up, we're going to have some Ramen this afternoon.' She said before she flung her arms on to Kukai and gave him a quick peck.

The rest stood there. Shocked.

'Heh, heh. Well bye then!' Kukai said whilst rubbing his head with his arm and grinning sheepishly.

Amu looked at Utau and Utau slightly winked. Amu smiled and whispered softly to her.

'Congratulations.' She said. She leaned out and smiled. Utau smiled back.

'Yours will come too' She said whilst grinning evilly. Amu was clueless but decided to shake it off.

Everyone separated and went home. Tadase took his costume home but he had to continue his punishment until the end of the week. He had gone home with Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi and Yaya while Amu walked home by herself. How about Ikuto? He vanished. Once again.

---Amu's POV---

I walked home by myself. It wasn't dark yet, so it didn't seem so scary. I thought about everything that has happened. Kairi and Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima, and then Kukai and Utau! .

I sighed. _When will I have a happy ending? _

As I thought back to everything that has happened, I blushed. A flashback of Ikuto and the kiss. I brought my two fingers up to my lips and grinned while blushing madly.

'Thinking perverted thoughts again?' A familiar voice called out from behind me

I was shocked, but knew exactly whom it had belonged to. I turned around to see a handsome face with one flaw: that one annoying smirk.

'W-What are you doing here?!' I asked coldly.

'Came to walk you home of course. Scared that you might have been raped. You know, there are people a lot more perverted than you in this world and, they're a lot scarier too' He teased.

I glared at him and mumbled, 'Yeah, you.'

But the thing that had caught my attention was that he was actually worried about me. Did that mean, he liked me?

He smirked before performing a fake but dramatic act.

'Naw, Amu-chan, that hurts!' he whined.

I rolled my eyes and stared at him. He looked at me, surprised.

'H-hey, Ikuto..' I suddenly addressed.

I turned to him to see him with hands in his pockets and staring up to the sky. He looked at me with a questioning glance.

'Yeah?' He asked, still paying attention to the sky.

'W-well, you know that.. that..' I said nervously. I withdrew a deep breath before adding, 'That kiss.'

I finally managed to stammer it out.

'Yeah?' He replied casually.

'Did it, well.. mean anything to you?' I asked. I had gathered all my strength and courage to say it.

'Hmm' He said, looking straight into my eyes. 'I love you.'

I was shocked. Blushing madly, I forced myself to look back at him to see whether he was laughing or not. To my surprise, he was dead serious. I was scared. _Is he teasing me again?_

_I must say it. This is my only chance._

_'_I-Ikuto?' I asked.

'Mmhm?' He replied coolly.

'I-I love y-you.' I replied before looking down at my feet.

He turned to face me with shocked expression. Before I knew it, we were at my house. He stopped and kissed me. It was a quick but passionate one. When we had parted he winked and I blushed. After all this time, the one I had loved was not Tadase but was Ikuto all along.

I grabbed his hand and he hugged me. Mumbling into his shirt, I managed to ask a question bugging me since the start of the game.

'What were you gonna say before Tadase cut you off?' I asked curiously.

He smirked and leaned closer.

'When I said: Face it Amu.. Right?' He asked.

I nodded.

He kissed me again. Once we had parted, his face, no further than 2 centimeters apart form mine, he whispered something.

'Your mine.'

FINISHED!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MsRawr: DONE! ENJOYY!! REVIEW PLEASEEE!


End file.
